This invention relates to hinges in general and specifically to a novel hinge for a wristwatch band, wristband, armband, bracelet or the like which includes at least two relatively pivoted parts or elements hinged to each other by an articulating joint or pivot.
Conventional articulating, pivoted or hinged joints are known for watch wristband, bracelets, or the like, and these generally interconnect individual links to each other and/or end links of a link band to a watch housing or case. Hinges of this type, particularly when used for watchbands, bracelets or the like, must be constructed such that irrespective of the amount associated adjacent links are moved, the gap therebetween is maintained as small as possible and/or any joints between adjacent links must not be visible through the gap therebetween. To the latter end it is conventional to use cover strips on adjacent pivotally connected links so that the pivots between the links cannot be seen when the links are pivoted to increase the gap or gaps therebetween. Essentially, such cover strips bridge the gap between adjacent links and thus hide any pivotal connectors which might otherwise be exposed through the gap or gaps absent the cover strips. While such cover strips achieve a "closed" appearance of the associated band and cover elements of the pivot or articulating joint between the links, such cover strips cannot be applied in all cases. As an example, when the links of a band must be relatively strong and therefore are connected to each other by relatively strong and large pivots, it is virtually impossible to provide a covering strip to cover the gaps, particularly between the last two links of a watchband and the pivotal connection thereof with the watch housing or casing.